Thinking of You
by JuliaYuriy
Summary: It’s been four years since Tala had the car accident. A view on how Julia feels as she watch the days of her life got spent on waiting for him to wake up from his coma and how everyon is affected by this loss. TalaXJulia, KaiXHilary sequel on the way
1. Chapter 1

**Thinking of You**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary:** It's been four years since Tala the car accident. A view on how Julia feels as she watch the days of her life got spent on waiting for him to wake up from his coma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER 1 – Reminisce**

/ February 12, 2009 /

I never thought it would get this far... After retiring from the Beyblade Industry and hanging the Clown's costume, and decided to go to college, I landed myself a Job inside the BBA office. I only started to work as a Computer Analyst at the IT department of the BBA four months ago. Yes... Ironic isn't it? From a goofy clown to computer geek. Everyone thought I was going to be a great dancer and singer one of these days but... Here I am.

Currently, I am sitting right in front of the computer screen developing yet another program for the upcoming new event for the BBA. I admit, I miss beyblading as much as I miss having coffee refills in the BBA cafeteria but life isn't just with me now. Damn it... Syntax Errors.

If you ask if I had any regrets...Hmmm... I don't regret giving up beyblade, never regret to stop entertaining the crowd that once cheered for me, and never regret to have this job. If there was one thing I regret... was wasting my life at not having to regret anything.

I pulled out my thin glasses and rubbed my eyes for a bit, never know why I need it in the first place but it sure was helping out. I pulled out some papers from the drawer and began reading it, until I glanced up and saw my co-worker coming in from the door.

(**Normal POV)**

"You all right?" said the oranged haired man, hesitant as if embarrassed to be caught in this moment of concern.

Julia blew air through her teeth. "Oh, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Brooklyn smiled and went to her, he glanced down at her desk at the pile of paper works on it. "I brought you some lunch..." he said as he settled a blue plastic down. Julia put down the paper, stretched her back a little and stood up. She needed a break...

"God... You're a life saver. I'm hungry.

Brooklyn cleared his throat. "And I hate seeing you suffering like this."

Julia turned her head and looked at him. "Please, Brooklyn. Don't go all Tyson on me right now."

Brooklyn smiled broadly as he held out a plastic topper ware that contained four slices of ham, chicken and cheese sandwhiches. Julia took it and went to seat down at her favourite coach.

"It may seem strange but right now... I would really want Hilary here. Sorry about all this drama... Stupid me." She blurted out at and quickly bit her sandwich to piped it down.

"I'm way ahead of you..." Brooklyn said as he went to the door and opened it. At once, the brunette woman who was standing outside had finally came in.

"God! Took you long enough to get the Queue! This heels are killing me!" Hilary said as she went in, grab a sandwich from the table and went to Julia's side. As she sat, she kicked off the Hell Heels and bit the sandwich.

"Hello to you to Hils..." Julia laughed at her actions as she leaned on the couch more comfortably.

Brooklyn shook his head at the two, "I'll leave you two ladies alone..." then he left them in a flash.

Julia then glared at her brunette friend, "Please tell me he didn't—"

"Julia..." Hilary said as she finish the sandwich, "He really like you and he's a great guy and he cares about you and—"

"Hilary..." Julia warned.

Hilary sighed, "Alright... He called me, told me to come up here and told me to pursue you to – you know – "

Julia mentally slapped herself, _of course...The I'm-here- and –I-care-and-move-on Technique._

"Forget it Hilary...Not gonna happen. Not interested, OK?" she told her.

"Fine..." Hilary said as she stood up. "But you know, he has his mind set for helping you...And I want to help you as well."

Julia exhaled and closed the topper ware. "Isn't Kai looking for you?"

"Don't change the subject! Kai can wait..."

"Kai isn't the type of guy to –"

"Julia....." Hilary warned

"Fine..."

Hilary couldn't stop glaring at her bestfriend. Four years ago, she was the rough and funny person she used to be...now she's just like a mannequin with a life that seems to be seeping out from it.

"Julia... I'm your best friend right?" she said, "And as your friend, I love you very much. But this.." Hilary raised her hands up and wave around her, "has got to stop... Your torturing yourself and I hate seeing you suffer."

Julia looked away from her, "Easy for you to say..." she whispered.

Hilary bit her lip and approached her slowly, "Forgive me but I have to do this..."

SLAPPPPP

Julia gaped at her friend as she touched her face.

"Julia...Wake up...Please" Hilary said as she hug her friend. Then silence was the only thing that kept them attached... Julia hugged her back tightly to show that her friend was right.

"You know...you don't have to do that..." Julia pointed out angrily. "But...I guess I needed that..."

Hilary pulled away and sat back beside her, "Now... Let's have a real talk. Four years isn't getting us closer to each other...We can start from the beginning and all I'm gonna do is listen and try to help you "

Silence....

She sighed. "I keep thinking back to that morning."

"What morning?"

"The last time I saw him."

"What about it?"

"I wish I could go back and change it. Even if I could change nothing else, I'd change my own words. Every time I think about it I feel sick to my stomach that the last words we spoke to each other before... whatever... were angry ones."

**Flashback...**

November 13, 2005

"Do you really have to go in? It's Sunday."

"I'm afraid so," Tala said, his back to her as he stood at the sink peeling an orange. "I really need to be there when Garland and his team report in from Europe. They'll need new orders depending on what they tell me."

"Do you know when you'll be home?"

"Not too late, I should think. Six or seven." He turned and sat down at the table next to her, popping an orange section into his mouth. "What are you going to do today?"

"I'm going shopping with Romero. Dress shopping."

Tala stared at his orange. "You know, I _really_ wish you wouldn't do that."

"Tala, we've been through this. I can't cut her out of everything."

"Every time Romero gets near any sort of shopping plans he turns into some sort of Satanic demon that's impossible to kill and doesn't understand reason."

"I know."

"It'll only upset you. He'll just do what he always does and try to dictate everything to you and you'll end up having a huge fight with him and I'll come home and find you crying about it...again. You know, this is supposed to be _fun_ for us, but your father figure, fond as I am of him, keeps turning it into a grueling ordeal resembling the Spanish Inquisition."

"Maybe he won't."

"Yes, and maybe Tyson will show up with a basket of cookies and cocoa."

"Why are you being so mean about it?" she said, irritated.

"Because I hate seeing you upset, and anyone who intentionally _makes_ you upset brings out Mean Tala!"

"He's my coach_!"_

"What he wants is for you to do everything the way _he_ wants it done. This is _our_ life, not hers. If he can't be civil about it then I think you should just keep him away from the planning, for your own sake and mine."

Julia was torn. He was right about it making her upset but why couldn't he understand that? How could he even suggest that she cut her coach out of this important life event completely? "It's not that simple," she said. "It's...complicated."

"Maybe your relationship with your father-figure isn't supposed to be that complicated."

"And how would you know anything about that?" she snapped. Tala sat back, sucking in a short breath, his eyes filling with hurt and anger. Julia's eyes widened. What she'd meant to say was that being a man, he couldn't really comprehend a woman's relationship to her mother, but she suddenly realized that the way it came out it had sounded as if she were referring to his lack of a mother of his own. "Oh, that's not..." He stood up, shoving the chair away from the table before she could finish.

"I'll see you later," he said shortly, heading for the door.

"Tala..." she began, annoyed that he wouldn't stop to listen to her.

"Do me a favor, all right? Don't talk to me right now." He walked out and after a few seconds she heard the front door slam, making her wince. She let her head fall to the table. This wasn't the first time they'd fought about her coach (or a bewildering assortment of other topics), but this _was_ the first time they'd parted for the day without a kiss, without saying 'I love you.'

She got up from the table and went upstairs to shower, the argument leaving her feeling saddened. They'd make up when he got home, they always did. They'd talk about it and she'd apologize and he'd apologize and it would all be fine. When he got home.

**End of Flashback...**

"Except he never came home," she finished hoarsely. "Sometimes while I lie awake at night and stare at the ceiling I curse myself for letting him leave like that. We promised each other we'd never do that."

"Do what?"

"Part angry. It was sort of a pact we made, early on. We knew we'd fight, everyone does. But with our jobs being what they are, something could happen to one of us at any time...so we swore we'd never part with angry words, in case we never saw each other again." Her voice quavered and she swiped her hand across her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Hilary said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"I just wish I could have that one moment back so I could think before I spoke, and so he'd leave knowing I love him."

"He knows that."

"I often wonder what he was thinking about while he was at work that day. I hope he realized later that I would never say anything so hurtful to him, and what it was I meant to say."

"I'm sure he did." He tilted his head and examined her profile. "Why does this one thing trouble you so much."

She sighed. "Because I can't stand the thought that whatever happened to him, it happened while he was angry with me."

**Flashback ....**

"Julia! Dinner!"

She trotted down the stairs, smiling at the scent of Rei's cooking. Her four roommates were seated in their customary places. She frowned, looking about. "Tala's not home yet?"

"No, I guess not. You haven't seen him?"

"No."

"Probably just working and lost track of the time," Tyson said as he sat down at the table.

Dinner over, the household adjourned to the living room. It was a large and comfortable room near the front of the house outfitted with a telly and video player and stereo equipment, a big plushy pit sofa and reclining chairs. Tyson, Rei, Hilary and Mariah sat down to watch a film while Julia settled in her favorite rocker with a book.

The minutes ticked on. Julia's mind drifted further and further away from her book and closer to concern at Tala's lateness. She stood up and went to the window, looking out at the drive.

"Tala..."

_Ring...ring...ring..._

"I'll get it..." Tyson said as he picked up the phone... "Hey Kai!!! Wait Hilar—what?"

Julia kept glancing outside, she was filling nervous as if a cold wind was passing right trough her.

"Oh God...We'll get there...Oh right, alright" Tyson said as he put down the receiver and glanced at his friends.

"Guys...Kai needs us at the hospital."

"Huh? Tyson?" Hilary asked, Julia turned her head towards him.

"Now...Let's not get ahead of ourselves..." Tyson said looking paler at the moment.

"Tyson?" Rei asked as he stood up, looking concerned.

"Julia... "Tyson looked at her, his eyes looking all weird. Julia swallowed, knowing nothing but feeling tense.

"Tala had an accident, he's currently being treated now. Kai needs us there so please don't faint on me..."Tyson whispered.

Julia stared blankly at him, not knowing how to react... She backed away further till she hit the window...

_My fault...._

That was all she thought before her world fainted to balck...

**End of Flashback...**

Julia thought back to that awful night as she sat in her tiny shared office with her ignored reports texts open before her. Her memories of what had happened were fuzzy and incoherent. She remembered being in the war room as reports came in, all negative. She remembered growing more and more desperate to hear something, _anything._ When morning had come and there still had been no word, she had retreated into a corner by herself and wept her first tears of fear and frustration.

"I'll never forget that day..." she whispered as tears kept flowing freely.

As the days passed, Julia's grim determination and dogged pursuit of the search drew uneasy praise from those around her, who remarked upon how well she was holding up. In truth, this face of stoicism was a mask she wore to mask her blank terror and the black despair that welled up in her heart with each passing minute.

Until those days turned into months, then years...Years of death sentence for both of them. "I'm so tired Hilary...I'm tired of everything...I just want it all to end..."

"Tala is a strong man. He'll come out of it..." Hilary said as she hugged her friend. "Kai's been suffering too, in fact I've never seen him this way as well. And it's killing us all... And I hate seeing you mourn for him everyday."

Julia sniffed and wiped her tears off. "I wanted to tell you something... But promise me you won't tell this to anyone. Kai knew but the incident made things complicated..."Julia said as she stood up and went to her desk.

"I've been wanting to tell you this, but Tala said it would be best to surprise everyone at the ball. Remember the ball?"

"Yeah...But it got cancelled due to- you know-"

Julia rampaged in her bag until she found a small velvet box. Hilary gasped as she went to her.

"He..."

"We planned to announced it but everything fell out of place and now...Things aren't getting back to normal. " Julia said as she gave the box to her. Hilary opened it and she stared down at the diamond engagement ring.

"Four years..." Hilary whispered.

"Four years..." Julia repeated as she went back to the couch and lay down. "It was dream...all of it...And how I wish I never dreamt it..."

"God...." Hilary whispered as she closed the box.

"You guys kept telling me to move on... But where do I go? Now you know why I don't want Brooklyn getting his hopes up..."

Julia sat up and inhaled deeply. "Wow...This is one of the long conversations I had in years... I'm glad you came in..I guess I owe Brooklyn this one."

Hilary turned to her friend, tears running down her cheeks. "I missed you Julia...We all do..."

Julia smiled sadly and lay back down. "How I wish... Everything....was.... just a nightmare..." her voice fading as her heart kept reaching out for death.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: This is just a story I came up with. I don't own beyblade. READ AND REVIEW!

Blitzkrieg Brotherhood is currently on hold, until I can retrieve the data from my old broken Laptop... So enjoy this for a while....


	2. Chapter 2

**Thinking of You**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary:** It's been four years since Tala the car accident. A view on how Julia feels as she watch the days of her life got spent on waiting for him to wake up from his coma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 2 – Hell Life**

A month later after Hilary's conversation, I grew to learn hat opening up a little was a relief for myself...but harder on my face (Hilary's hand packs a punch...No wonder Tyson tries to avoid getting on her nerve.) Things was still the same except when I'm closer to my friends. Never thought I needed anyone to talk to that much...

I am currently inside the elevator of the hospital. I'm on my way to visit him, again. It's been a daily routine since the accident. I never miss a day not to come by the hospital and visit him. Ironic if I do say so...why? Who would ever thought that the great Ice King (Kai might as well be) would be visited by a mere clown. Sure, the whole world hated him before, but after his stand up on BEGA, he earned a great reputation as a great trainer in the BBA. He, alongside with his best friend Kai, decided to work at the BBA. In time, Mr. Dickenson decided to turn over his position to the both of them but seeing as the two were still underage, they given the position to Hiro, Tyson's older brother. It was the right decision...(What chose do they have? It was either Hiro or the "I'm the World Champion" blabber mouth Tyson).

Oh yeah...I forgot to mention, Raul is with me as well. He tags along while he can (Even being the younger child, he tends to care for me...no matter how hard I am on him). I had to admit, no matter what I did to him back then... it left an impression to his life. He is currently a dance instructor at a high school drama club. He really likes the job (At least one of us got a job that we actually like). Then again... maybe it was my pride for the regression of it... Romero was actually proud of him, after all that non-stop lectures from the both of us...he actually followed his heart.

How I wish I followed mine...and shut my mouth for that.

**(Normal POV...)**

"Hey Sis..." Raul asked breaking the silent that had her sister wandering in her thoughts. "I hate to interrupted your little daydream but we need to get off..."

Julia snapped right out and looked at the floor number and the open elevator door. "Right... Sorry" as they got off.

"Glad to help yah sis..." Raul stated as they walked off to the hallway.

"Sorry Raul... I got a lot of things on my mind."

"I understand... Four years of crowded thoughts can definitely drive you crazy. " Raul said as they turn a left.

"Not yet crazy...just two more steps of that and I'm there..." she said.

"Well, Brooklyn never ceases to support you. He's been—"

"Finish that sentence and—"

"You know I'm right!" Raul pushed as they both stopped walking and face each other. "Julia as your brother I have the obligation to—"

Julia glared at her, daggers throwing everywhere. Raul gulped and shut up.

"I love you sister of mine... but are you not having thoughts on maybe trying to consider Brooklyn? I mean after all this time, he has been looking after you..."

Julia bit her lip. "He's good guy and all but... " her voice faded away.

"Brooklyn may not be Tala's alternative but he's the best chance you got to have a decent life. If Tala doesn't make it through, where are gonna go from here? We all know that the chances of him waking up is zero... I'm sorry for being flat on you but someone has to tell you this. And Hilary and I are the only chance to tell you that..." Raul told her clamly.

Julia looked away from him, he was right. She needed a life and living in the past wasn't the solution. She knew Tala will wake up but the chances of it was none. The machine was the only thing that kept him breathing and removing it would mean suicide for her but freedom for Tala. Come to think of it, keeping Tala in that ward was only making him suffer and she knew sooner or later the doctor would cut off his lifeline. Kai was paying for the bills but the decision was left to her. When Kai asked her about it, she simply said she was keeping him until he wakes up. But now, she wasn't so sure anymore...

"Brooklyn can give you a life that you wanted, he can change that... Tala isn't. He's as good as a vegetable..." Raul joked but stopped after Julia glared at him.

"I'll think about it..." Julia whispered as she walked on, Raul didn't follow. She didn't care...

As she reached room 1513 the nurse was coming out carrying a tray of medicines.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Fernandez.." she greeted as she walked away. Julia nodded and entered the room.

Slowly but surely, she walked in and there he was...

As the red head lay on the soft covers of the hospital bed, the machines beside him beep softly showing his vital signs. She hated those machines, she hated it because it was attached to him and it was doing no good. It was hurting him and she knew it. But she forced herself not to think of it right now.

"Tala?" she whispered, leaning closer. She reached out and picked up one of his hands. The skin was cool, his fingers limp as he squeezed them. "It's me." she lifted his hand to her face and pressed her lips to his fingers, holding them there for a long moment. "You're okay," she said, the words muffled against his knuckles. She couldn't seem to let go of his hand, or even lower it away from her face. She held it there and stroked his forearm with her other hand. "You're okay," she repeated. She wished she could think of something better to say to him, something deep and meaningful and profound that would inspire him into a quick recovery, but she was too overwhelmed just to be sitting here and feeling his pulse running through her fingers to have much brain power left over to use coming up with heartfelt speeches.

She leaned closer and looked at his face. She had spent a significant portion of her life looking at this face and yets he still didn't feel she had a complete appreciation of it. She could spend the _rest _of her life looking at it and never see all of it. His face was so changeable with his mood and expression that now, completely slack and relaxed, it almost didn't look like him. It wasn't Tala's face without that little arch of his eyebrow when she was telling him off, that curl of his lips when she was feeling flirty, that line in his forehead when he was concentrating on his beybattles. She put a hand on his brow, smoothing back the little curly wisps that lived at his hairline. Sse felt tears welling behind her eyes again but she didn't want to cry, not here, not with him. He might somehow sense it and think that it was hopeless, that he was doomed. So she sat there and watched the regular rise and fall of his chest.

He may have spoken when the words came to him. He may have told her he was sorry. He may have told her he loved her, and that all the other people who loved her were here and couldn't wait to see her.

Or perhaps she just held his hand and waited to speak until he could answer her.

"Tell me you will wake up eventually..." she whispered, "Please...Don't let me go and free you. You always kept telling me to fight what my hearts says. And it keep telling me to free you, to end the misery of keeping you from freedom. Tell me what to do..."

Silence...

"Raul and Hilary has been bringing Brooklyn up lately. They want me to consider him. They want me to bring up some colors in my life" she said as she stroke his pale cheek. "But I turn him down for Months..." she looked at his closed eyes...

"I'm beginning to consider him...just now..."she said. "Tell me I'm wrong and that he isn't right...tell me that I am insane and that you will wake up from this coma and say that you are the only man that I should marry!" She said exuberantly.

_Nothing..._

"God Damn you! Wake up already... Please" she cried as she leaned her forehead on his. "Don't do this to me...Don't force me to do the right thing."

As her tears flowed from her cheeks down to his, Kai entered the room carrying a basket filled with chocolates. He saw her and silently set the basket on the counter of the hospital room.

"I talked to the Doctor's earlier... They're planning on cutting the lifeline. I said it was your decision..." he said as he sat on the couch.

Julia wiped off her tears and sat back on the chair besides the bed. "I don't know... You make the decision. It would be better—"

"I won't cut off his lifeline" Kai said flatly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "He's a fighter...." he lied to himself.

"I'm making a decision... a decision that will make a better good for everyone. But a hell life for me..." she announced to him. Kai listened carefully.

"I'm planning on considering Brooklyn..."

Kai stared at her, his expression blank. Julia curse in her mind for his attitude.

"Your decision... Your call" Kai said as he crossed his legs. Julia blinked at him.

"What? That's all you're gonna say?" Julia asked.

"If you want a longer pep talk, talk to Tyson...Not me"

"_Some help you are..." she thought_

"But I can tell you this: Tala will accept whatever decision you will make. Tala may not know a lot of decision making because he spent half of his life being ordered around but that doesn't mean he doesn't know the difference from what's wrong and what's right. He wants you to be happy and if he thinks that moving on can help you...He will accept it. That way it would be a lot easier for the both of you..." Kai said.

"_On second thought...Nevermind the pep talk...Tyson's a better adviser than this guy" Julia thought._

"It's time for you to get that life..." Kai said and he closed his eyes. His old habit never dies...

_Hell life...Here I come..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: This is another chapter of drama... BB's on its way for as long as the hard drive is delivered to me as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thinking of You**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary:** It's been four years since Tala the car accident. A view on how Julia feels as she watch the days of her life got spent on waiting for him to wake up from his coma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 3 – Pretend Game**

I hate faking it; if there was a lesson I learned in being a clown, it was to never fake a performance... It was a decision that was supposed to be right. After that last visit from the hospital, I went back to the office and found Brooklyn working hard sending reports to the administrators. I can't remember how it happened, all I did was that I walked up to him and told him that it was time to move on, I told him I was considering him and he hugged me and before I knew it he was already planting a kiss on my forehead. Then my ears stopped working and he just kept saying things like "I promise to be nice..." or was it "I will do my best..." and yet it was all the lines that were familiar before Tala came into my life and changed those lines into: "If you think that what I am saying is a lie then I'm sorry to say any of those things to you." And another line that I will never forget that he said: "I hate to clown around but I have to say this: I love you and marry me already! Don't let me go down on my knee and beg!"

Sighing desperately, I need a drink... It's been three days now. I'm back on the dating stuffs and to be honest it was all familiar and everything but the feeling was not there anymore... I really hate faking!!! I'm a clown I can fake my emotions but I can never fake what I feel.

I am at a restaurant...or was it a silent hotel bar? I can't remember how I got here. Obviously my brain was out of order and all I needed was a strong drink. I don't drink, that I can say, but four years of this life can change a person. Vodka... yeah Vodka would be good right now... Speaking of drinks, I was suppose to meet Bryan here, he called and told me to come here. He said something about commitment or something...he was bringing Spencer along. I sighed heavily...I hate faking it!

**(Normal POV...)**

"So you're starting the drinking session without me?" said that familiar Russian accent.

"Waiter! One bottle of Vodka. Two glasses!" Julia requested as she wave her hand at the waiter, who nodded and went to the bartender. "And a bucket of ice!"

"Wow...Vodka?" Bryan asked as he sat down on the table.

"Got a stronger drink to request?" she asked sarcastically. "Order anything you want..."

"Nah, Vodka's fine..." he said as he smiled at her. "Spencer couldn't tag along, Kai called him."

"That's alright..." Julia said as the waiter came back and put down the Bottle in front of them, along with the glass and a small plate of sorted nuts. He left with a short bow. Bryan took the liberty of going first and he poured the stuff in both glasses.

"This stuffs strong..." Bryan warned.

"Good...The stronger the better. I want to spent the last day of freedom with this liquor before I get pack away to the life worth dying for..." she answered.

"Good answer..." he said as he took the first swig. Julia cheered him and she drunk the transparent liquid.

"So...why'd you call me here for?" she asked.

Bryan reached out for the nuts and plucked one into his mouth, "I called you here because I wanted to ask about Brooklyn?"

Julia stared at him, looking unsure.

"How well do you know the guy?"

"Well, I've known him since the tournament. You know the BEGA tournament. He maybe the bad guy and all but well we know who he is..."

"I see..." Bryan said looking at his drink.

"From the look on your face, you seem doubtful..."

"Next question, did he court you?"

"Yap...A hundred times. He started doing so when the tournament was over. But he and Tala were almost head on doing this stuff. Brooklyn was the Romantic type any girl dreams of... Tala was the anti-prince charming. Girls wanted the Brooklyn type but sad to say, I ain't one of them..." she said.

"Wow... A clown and a psycho...I still don't understand what Tala sees in you. Other than the clown costume that never seems to tire the entertainment in him..." Bryan joked around.

Julia laughed, "Mind you... That costume has a lot of memories."

"Yeah... Man, I can't believe you tried to seduce him with that!" Bryan teased.

"Shut it!" Julia warned jokingly.

Bryan laughed quietly, "He was always a maniac ever since then..."

Julia smiled at the old memories they had. Bryan was always there during those times. If Kai wasn't around, Bryan stood up as Tala's other best friend. He was also his best mate during Kai' absent in their country, also...he's Tala's conscience.

"Don't do it Julia..." Bryan said out of nowhere. Julia blinked at him. "Brooklyn isn't as promising as the others think he is. They may be right about him being a perfect Boyfriend but what they do not know is that you're settling a life of isolation. They are concern about you, I'll give them that but Julia they're throwing you to something you do not want."

Julia looked at him, somehow he was right.

"Thanks you Bryan..." she said looking down on the table, "But I'm still sticking to him."

Bryan stared at her, "Clown girl say WHAT?"

"You're right... Brooklyn's a one way ticket to prison but he is the only way I can move on—"

"Oh the only way to hell..." Bryan muttered.

"And the only way to save my life from going to waste...then again, I might even consider marrying Death himself!" Julia said as she took a swig from the glass.

"I agree! Death never seems to lose his looks" Bryan cheered.

"Anyways... Thank you for the Pep talk. Everyone seems to be doing that a lot. But I'm glad to have you guys around..."

"With that... Drinks on me tonight." Bryan said flatly.

Julia smirked at him, "Best two out of three?"

"You're on Clown girl..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay... Meeting time guys. Thanks for coming all of you." Hilary announced inside the Library of the Hiwatari mansion. "Let's See... Tyson, Rei, Max... Mariah, Mariam...Kai and Spencer and Raul."

"We're here Hils..." Tyson retorted as he yawned. Hilary glared at him. She was about to fire back when Kai eyed her to stop. "Where's Bryan?"

"Stalling Julia..."Mariam answered.

"And Brooklyn?"

"Don't know...Don't care" Spencer answered.

"Okay... All in favour of Julia and Brooklyn?" Hilary asked them and she received responses of eye looking at her direction. What a way to start a meeting...

"Where are you going with this?" Kai asked her as he sat beside her.

Hilary cleared her throat and started all over again. "Do you think it's wise to let Julia move on?"

"I think yes..." Tyson answered without thinking.

"I agree..."Rei said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest as Mariah shifted uncomfortably on the couch beside him. "He's the best shot she has got, if she wants to..."

"But aren't we forcing her on something she doesn't want?" Mariam asked.

"It's either Brooklyn or Tyson here..." Kai muttered.

"I heard that!" Tyson said angrily.

"This is serious!" Hilary said, annoyed at them.

"Look...All we know is that Julia can feel better in Brooklyn's arm. But what we don't know is this: Does Julia want this?" Max stated.

"I'd say she doesn't..." Mariah said straight out. Everyone looked at her. "Think about it, it's obvious... Julia isn't ready to move on. And if I am not mistaken, Tala wouldn't want her to do so. He's too protective to let her date anyone, especially Brooklyn. Tala hates the guy; I mean after what Brooklyn did to Kai during the BEGA standout...man, I have never seen him do THAT!"

Kai smirked at the thought, when Tala woke up from the beating Garland sent him...the first thing the guy did was punch the guy right in front of the whole wrecked stadium and began to defend Kai's fatal injury and shouting at the top of his lungs that he was right all along for Boris' plans. Kai had to restrain him to stop and just walk away. Tala didn't...

"No shit Sherlock..." Kai muttered as he leaned on Hilary for support, he was tired and the meeting was boring him out. Hilary nipped his cheek, saying that it's fine.

"All we know for sure is that—"

"Julia's Marrying Brooklyn..." Bryan came in suddenly and he settled himself beside Spencer at the table. Everyone turned at the shocking news that the guy brought in.

"WHAT!" Tyson yelled, as he went to Bryan, "Why?"

"Brooklyn asked her, she's taking the decision to the next level..."Bryan said as he slammed a hand down the table. "Damn that guy's making a nerve to do a move. He just started dating her for three days and BAMMM!!! He proposed to her! If Julia didn't drunk too much tonight I wouldn't know she was engaged to that—that—THE NERVE OF HIM!"

"She actually took the proposal?"

"Yeah... and a teeny weeny ring to match it! I bet he just bought the thing in some flea market! I mean come on! My beyblade's bigger than that!" Bryan said angrily as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Not to mention that Tala's engagement ring was damn expensive to begin with..." Tyson commented.

"And to make things worst... Brooklyn already planned everything! The place, the date, even the damn honeymoon!"

"Planned?" Kai asked looking confused as he untangled himself from Hilary.

"Yeah...Planned" Bryan repeated...then he stared ahead. He turned his head towards Kai... something was up.

"Shit..." Spencer whispered the as if they were speaking with their mind, the three Russian boys left the library in a flash.

"Kai!" Hilary called out, "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure..." Rei said as he eyed the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Coincidence? I say Brooklyn planned the whole thing!!!" Bryan yelled as he shifted the gears of his cars to the 4th number. "I'm gonna kill that guy!"

"We can't accuse him... We have no physical proof that he did it." Kai retorted, his anger was seeping out as he greeted his teeth.

"And he did this for what? His obsession for Julia?" Spencer said trying to calm down as well.

"Julia's the type of person who can turn anyone to appreciate the things in life no matter how crule life was to them. That's what attracted Brooklyn and Tala in the first place; she turned the two of the most dangerous bladers in the world into romantic guys that would do anythingto get Julia!" Kai told them.

"And we are going where?" Spencer asked.

"Brooklyn's place..." Bryan said as he made a sharp left.

After an hour of silent driving, they reached the house where Brooklyn was currently living. Bryan abruptly parked the car and the three men got out of the car at once, and strode up the door of teh house.

"Brooklyn!" Bryan shouted...

Then the door opened fully and Brooklyn stood aside as he let the three men in. Once in, he shut the door and turned to the three angry men...

"Took you long enough to figure it out..." he said as he smiled at the three.

"I'm gonna—"

"Why did you have to resort to this situation?" Kai asked angrily, his teeth gritting. "Do you have any idea on how many lives where destroyed because of your obsession?"

"Payback's a bitch..." Brooklyn answered as he sat down on his couch and crossed his legs, leaning backward on the cushion. "Four years of waiting and here I am..."

"You're killing her!" Bryan yelled as he tried to advance on him but Spencer held him back.

"I am saving her... if Tala hadn't had the accident, she will be living in hell."

"She is in Hell! You planned the car accident! Made us look like it was a simple car crash... but you weren't able to kill him" Kai said.

Brooklyn smiled, "He's as good as dead..."

"Son of a b—"

"And you think you're plan will succeed?"

"I had it planned out... Car crash, Tala in a coma...Julia's Four years of suffering... Me waiting at her side and there...I propose...we get married and no one will no...and he will never wake up" Brooklyn mocked as he stared at the ceiling.

Kai eyed him dangerously, "You're Pathetic..."

"Good to know..."Brooklyn said, looking amused.

Kai growled as his hand fist into balls, then he took a deep breath and he walked out of the house. Bryan and Spencer behind his heel.

_Damn you Tala, you better wake up...You're the only one who can fix this and save her from him..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Read and Review... (I'm writing this to let out what I'm feeling) It's something I want to express out...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thinking of You**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary:** It's been four years since Tala the car accident. A view on how Julia feels as she watch the days of her life got spent on waiting for him to wake up from his coma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 4 – P.I.A.B**

I know... I'm 74 percent stupid and the other percent is already DEAD and rotten inside me. It's over...I'm done for. You heard it right... I am going to be a future wife of who? Brooklyn's... After that old fashion proposal at the restaurant, I have stopped visiting the hospital. And it hurts a lot to not see the person you love so much in a week. Maybe it was better this way, not seeing him anymore, and not saying goodbye to avoid the more pain as she already had been experiencing.

But, I hate to say goodbye to him this way. So I picked up the phone and dialled Hilary's number. I know she's at the hospital right now with Kai. It was during the weekends that most of the BBA spent their time there.

"Hello?" she answered at the other side of the line.

"Hilary..." I whispered.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked her voice seems to be distant. "I heard about the engagement..."

I pretended to laughed from my heart, "Hehe...Yeah, Anyways. Can you do me favour Hils?"

"Sure anything..." she said sounding more concern.

"Can-can you put the phone on loud speaker and pu it beside Tala's bedside table..." my voice was losing the calmness in them.

"Ok...Done"

"Thank you..." I replied, then I took a deep breath and let the words flow out. "Hey Tala...It's me... You may not be hearing me right but...This is the last time I'll be talking with you. "

Pause

"Brooklyn asked me to marry him and I accepted it..." I breathed out as tears just poured out automatically. "I'm getting married in three weeks! Isn't this great?" I cried out as I collapsed on a chair. "There...I'm following a path Tala...I'm actually getting somewhere. But I didn't call to tell about the wedding... I'm calling to say..."

_Don't say it...Don't say it..._

"I called to say Goodbye... Thank you for loving me during the short time we had, thank you for opening up to me and for accepting me as I am in your life... And Thank You for hanging on for me... I love you and I will never forget you... Please-Please—"

I wiped off my tears and took in air into my lungs.

"Forgive me...I love you...Goodbye..." then I sang the last song I will ever sing in my life,

"Cause when I'm with him, I am Thinking of you... Thinking of you. Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..."

Then I hang up.

Then I laughed, "There you go Tala!!! I said Goodbye!!! You don't want me to right!? You better stop me from walking down that aisle if you know what's good for you!" she yelled at the ceiling and she stomped her feet at the floor.

"Goddamn you, TALA!" I shouted at the air, my fists clenched at her sides, shaking all over. "What do you think I'm made of? Steel? I can't take much more of this!" I took a step, stumbled and sat down heavily on the chair. I made no attempt to get up, just sat there with my head sagging down to my chest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hilary took the phone away and she closed it. Kai walked up behind her and hugged he, she wasn't taking it easy as Julia was.

"We did all we can...All we can do now is support and help her." Kai whispered to her, planting a kiss on her cheek to calm her down.

Then a unfamiliar beeping came from the beeping. Both of them glanced at the bed and saw that Tala's Heart Beep was beeping faster than normal.

"Shit..."

Hilary run out of the room and began yelling for help from one of the nurses.

"Tala..." Kai whispered as he grab on to one of his hands.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I can feel it... I'm coming around. I never felt so relief to feel the cold air of the room. I can hear the machines that were attached to me, my heart beep was becoming normal and my Oxygen intake grew in demand. My eyes were close but I can hear the nurses and the doctors gathering around me. My body is numb but I don't care...I'm coming around and I can feel the life coming back into me.

"How's it?" I hear the doctor asked.

"His vitals are coming back to normal. Incredible Doctor, our patients actually coming out from his coma. It's a miracle he made it" the nurse answered.

_I wanted to smile but I can't feel my muscles. Damn it..._

"Tala?"

_That voice..._

"Well Doc?"

"Seems your friend here is gonna make a full recovery. Amazingly, his signs were almost close as dying but...He managed to fight back and keep living."

"He's a fighter... "

_Kai's voice... My friend..._

"This is wonderful! Everyone's gonna celebrate..."

_Hilary...Kai's lover..._

"Well, I'll inform the X-ray department to make a full scan on his body as soon as he can move. But for now, he is going to be assisted by one these nurses to help him move his body."

_I don't need help..._

"I don't think he needs it..." Kai answered.

_Took the words right out of my mind..._

"I'll help him..."Hilary said, "I've helped in a training center before, I can help now."

"Well ok...But it's better if a professional—"

"Doc, trust us on this one...This patient won't allow anyone to touch him."

_Point taken Kai! Get them out now!_

"Ok...Well I'll be leaving...Well Come Back, Mr. Ivanov" the doctor said to me.

"Goodbye Doctor!..." Hilary said her voice shaky.

_Good bye..._

_Forgive me..._

_JULIA!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Tala! Calm Down!" Hilary said as Tala's eyes flew alarmingly open and he tried desperately to talk but all he got out was groans.

"Tala!" Kai hissed as he grab his friend by the arms and tried to calm him. "It will not help if you panic like this. Breath with me... NOW!"

Tala forced himself to calm down. He maybe lying dead in that bed but it didn't mean he didn't hear her words of goodbye.

"TALA! Look at me!" Kai said as he grabbed his face and forced him to looked at him. "You are not gonna recover this way...BREATH!"

"KAI!" Hilary warned.

Tala swallowed hard, his throat was dry and he could hardly speak. He took in deep breaths and tried to force air into his lungs. Kai noticed this and he gave him some space.

"There you do" Kai said as he wiped off loose hair from his face. He was thin and pale but he will recover soon. Kai grab a glass and poured water in it. Hilary pushed a button on the bed and the bed began moving to a leaning position. Tala 's head then turned to Hilary..his eyes glistening.

"Tala?" she asked. Kai leaned forward, grabbed his chin and slowly pushed the glass to his dry lips and tipped it slowly. Tala gulped down the liquid with urgent. Once he consumed it, Kai asked if he wanted more, he shook his head slowly and returned to staring at Hilary.

Tala groaned something...

"Huh?" What you say?" Hilary leaned forward towards him.

"J-Julia..." he croaked.

Hilary gasped, "of course! "

"Hilary" Kai said trying to warn her. "Not now..."

"But Kai..."

"Now is not the time..."

"J-Julia!!!" Tala croaked louder.

"Tala... I'll call her...Ok?" Hilary assured. Then he took the hint, he nodded and relaxed for awhile. He kept nodding unconsciously.

Kai eyed Hilary, signalling her to go out so they could talk in private. Tala closed his eyes as he took in the new fresh life. Time for payback...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ok next chapter coming up... BB still on progress, so don't count it out yet. You can read the other fanfictions I made... hehehe.

READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thinking of You**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary:** It's been four years since Tala the car accident. A view on how Julia feels as she watch the days of her life got spent on waiting for him to wake up from his coma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER 5 – Awakened**

After that emotional call I made, Brooklyn came to my apartment, looking as usual as ever. He saw me crying and I disgust myself for not hiding does tears. He told me to forget it, it was the right decision to make and it would be healthier for this relationship. Yeah right...

We went out and drove through the night... I was very cold, but somehow I feel as if my chest felt lighter. I wonder why I'm feeling all secure and promised but for all I know is that Brooklyn was not the reason for my sudden feeling.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

My phone... I took it out of my bag and saw whose name was on it. _Hilary_

"Who's that?" Brooklyn asked as he turned the car to the right.

"It's Hilary...Let me get this" I told him, then I pressed the answer button. "Hey Hilary..." I said.

"Julia! Where are you?" she asked, her voice sounding urgent, "Is Brooklyn with you? Are you—"

"Hey! Slow down Hilary! I'm outside with Brooklyn..."

"Shit! She's with him—" Hilary said but she seems to be talking to someone else.

"Hils?" I asked looking alarmed.

"Give me the phone..." I heard Bryan's voice at the back, "Julia? It's Bryan."

"Bryan? What's wrong?"

"Pretend to be having a conversation with me ok? I want you to get away from Brooklyn right now."

"Huh? What?Why?" I asked as I glanced up at Brooklyn. Thank God he was busy watching the road.

"I'll explain later. Right now I want you to get to the Hospital. Can you do that?"

"Tell me what's going on... You're all scaring me!" I said looking worriedly at Brooklyn.

"Julia...Where ever you are...Just get away from him NOW!"

"Bryan—Hey!" I yelled as Brooklyn took the phone from me.

"Sorry Bryan, she can't...She's a little busy" Brooklyn said then he drew up his window and threw my phone outside. He plunged the gas and we were roaring down the street.

"SHIT! Brooklyn!" I yelled, "WTF???"

**(Normal POV...)**

"What is wrong with you?" Julia yelled, "Stop this car! NOW!"

"Sorry...Forgive me..." Brooklyn replied as he made a sharp turn at the corner. They were entering the park.

"What the heck is going on here?" Julia said as Brooklyn parked the car in a deserted sidewalk.

Brooklyn leaned towards the stirring wheel, his face covered by his hair.

_Silence..._

"Brooklyn...What the hell is going on? You're scaring me!"

Then she heard him laughing quietly then slowly his laughed increased in its loudness. His madness was driving him crazy and yet he needed to keep it up. Julia leaned away from him, she then grabbed the lock of the door trying hard to open it but it won't budge.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance..."Brooklyn said as his laugh slowly fades away.

Julia froze in place and turned towards him. "What?"

"You heard me alright..."he said facing her. Julia gasped at him. His eyes were blank and his expression was different from the ones she used to know. "I tried and yet he is a hard opponent to defeat. Just like his best friend Kai. The two really are friends, considering that they have been put through hell and back! Still they managed to keep it together."

_Tala...He's talking about Tala..._

Then Julia stared at him with both shock and anger raising through her head along with the thoughts that made all sense...that made her life a living hell.

"YOU! It was You! You planned this all along!" Julia screamed as she began hitting him with all she's got. "You planned the Car Crash on Tala! You planned all this for what? Revenged? You are the reason my life has been turned to something I didn't want! I HATE YOU!" Julia screamed as she continued beating him.

Brooklyn grabbed both her hands and twisted them around. Julia screamed in pain as she was forced to lean back on her side of the car.

"I admit...I planned this because of my obsession on you. I planned this to have you as my own. And I'll do whatever takes to keep you with me, Even if I have to kill Tala over and over again..." Brooklyn hissed at her as his eyes buried into hers.

"You're SICK!" Julia yelled at his face.

"Call it what you want...But this isn't gonna change anything."

"After all the things you did? What makes you think that you're gonna make me marry you now?"

Brooklyn evilly smiled at her, and Julia's throat felt tight, her color faded and fear flooded her heart.

"You and I know what I am capable of doing... You will marry me or else, you can really say goodbye to Tala. For good"

Julia gulped and swallowed a lot.

"I think I got your attention..." Brooklyn whispered softly then he leaned on her and planted a kiss on her lips, "Glad that we understand each other..."

Julia looked down on her lap as she wanted to run. Needed to run away, right here and right now.

Julia braced her arms on her side and prayed hard. In exchange for his life, she was ready to exchange hers... And it was the only chance to make it up for what she did for the past four years...

_We promised each other we wouldn't fight...But I broke that promise. It's time for me to payback what I did...and I'd gladly do it just to protect you for this very time..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Shit!" Bryan yelled as he gave the phone back to Hilary. They were all inside the Hospital room. Everyone was thrilled to see Tala leaning and awake at his bed. When Hilary and Kai phone the BBA , they all appeared and came rushing downtown to get to the hospital and Tala could hardly handle the crowd."He got her...I'm going after her..I'll be back "

"I'm coming with you..." Spencer said as he followed him.

"Wait...I'm—" Tala began but Hilary interrupted.

"No! We'll find her...You stay here!"

Tala cursed under his breath as he watches Spencer and Bryan went out. He had to admit, he was too weak and he hated it. He was helpless doing nothing and so was she. She's in danger with that psychopath and here he was laying around. His lower body was still numb and the nurses said it will take at least a week to get them back on the moving zone. He cursed again by this thought. By the time he learned how to walk again, she's already gone and gone with a killing machine that was least normal to him._ How dare I compare myself with that guy!_

He had to get up soon and sooner it is. Tala was still feeling uneasy... Julia needs him and he hated it as he kept seeing her calling out for help. He saved her once and he was going to do that again but he wasn't getting a chance being surrounded by this useless people!

"I want out...NOW!" Tala declared as he tried to push his body to work.

Nothing! _MOVE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING HEAVILY BUILT BODY!_

"NO!" Hilary yelled at him.

"Julia needs me! I want to help her...NOW!" Tala yelled back, his temper was changing gradually but his body was still the same.

"You know...I like it better when you're ASLEEP! You're damn too loud!"

"Well I wouldn't be LOUD! If you—ALL OF YOU— tried to at least get me out of here so I CAN SAVE HER FROM BROOKLYN!"

"And how are you gonna do that? Sure as hell we are not carrying you around as we chase Brooklyn and your damsel in distress!" Tyson bellowed as he approach him.

"By the time I get my feet working...You had better start running because as soon as I'm done with Brooklyn...You're up" Tala glared as his eyes burned right trough Tyson's. Tyson gulped. He hated that ice cold glare he gave out; it was scarier than Kai's and more painful than Hilary's punches.

"You're right Hilary...He was better when he was asleep..."

Tala groaned and growled then he forced himself to calm down. He needed distractions...yeah that's right distractions. But the people in this room wasn't gonna help him do so. He glanced up at Kai...great he was busy trying to calm Hilary down.

Tala watched as the two were something that he and Julia were supposed to have. If the accident was avoided they wouldn't end up being apart this way. "Kai...is it true?" he whispered.

"Which's true?" Kai asked as he usher Hilary to talk with the other guys. He went to his bedside, pulled up a chair and sat. He knew Tala was itching to ask question during his absents, and he knew it was going to be about Julia.

"What happen while I was gone?" Tala asked quietly so as not to let the other guys hear them. He didn't want to get their attention at the very least.

"Let's start this slowly..." Kai told him. "After the accident, eventually we were all devastated and well you know... At least me and Julia were..." he said bowing his head and looking away.

"It was hard on you wasn't it?" Tala asked as he wanted to hear the words that Kai was gonna say.

"Don't make me say the things that I don't want them to hear!" Kai hissed quietly. Tala smirked at him. "But look, It was...If Hilary didn't pulled me to my sense I would also been drawing much of my life as Julia has been doing."

"Unlike me, Julia had been going through those years alone. No matter how supportive and comforting we were she had been doing things all alone. She tried to get a life but only ended up making a fool out of it. Sure she's alive but when you're gone, she went along being gone too... All of us tried doing the best we could...even that Bastard Brooklyn tried. She got a job as computer geek at the IT department, she wasn't able to pursue her dreams because of that grief. She thought it would be better to find a job that can suit the income. Raul even tried to pursue her to being a dancer as well...but she took no one's advice. So she lived four years of life being in solitude and away from the world she once knew... It took us awhile to get her talking and to move on..but we made a mistake of doing that." Kai told him with concern in his voice, being cautious of the words he may not want to say.

"So partly it was your – all of you – fault that Julia accepted Brooklyn's proposal?" Tala asked eyeing him in the eye.

"Pretty much..."

"Well...Good Job for making her happy." Tala said sarcastically. Then the two fell silent.

"You know...She never gave up hope." Kai said silently. Tala looked at him.

"Yes. It's true," he said. "There was never a day that she wouldn't pass an opportunity to come by the hospital to visit you. To bring some fresh flowers and stories that might help you recover. Believe me, I watch her come by this hospital hoping that if she enters this room she might find you seating up and smiling to her and sayin: 'Hey...I'm alright Julia. I'm Sorry' but she came in and saw you half-dead," Tala gripped his hand so tightly that it probably hurt but he gave no sign.

Tala's throat worked and he bit at his lower lip, his eyes misting over. "Is...she all right?"

Kai sighed. "I won't lie to you, Tala. She's been through hell. When you lay here unmoving...well, it was terrible for her. Imagine if it was you and she'd fall under this state." Tala nodded. "But she never gave up hope that you were all right and that you'd come back. She never gave up her love, even when a lot of us were starting to think it was hopeless." He peered at Tala's eyes. "Feeling better?"

"No," Tala said, his voice made younger by the shock. He looked into Kai' eyes. "I feel like I'm going crazy, Kai. I don't know what to think."

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling."

"I'm feeling like this must be a nightmare. Has to be. Any minute I'll wake up and be grateful that it's not real and I'll turn over and hug her and go back to sleep and this time I'll dream about fluffy bunny rabbits or anything else, anything but this."

"Damn you for polluting my brain..." Kai said, Tala smirked again.

"Hey! Emotional here!" Tala barked.

"Sorry..." Kai rolled his eyes at him.

"You never changed huh?"

"Well you certainly did...I'm not the one around here whose body seems to disagree all of a sudden with your mind..."

"Damn you to hell Hiwatari..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Read and Review....hey I NEED IT!!! Or No BB! Hehe

P.S. I'm British...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thinking of You**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary:** It's been four years since Tala the car accident. A view on how Julia feels as she watch the days of her life got spent on waiting for him to wake up from his coma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 6 – S.O.S**

I've been inside Brooklyn's house for...God knows how many days! I've been allowed to work, do regular stuffs except he's been their behind my back. Watching me...creeping me out. I moved in here 2 days since that last conversation. He's been acting nice all over, and whenever he isn't in a good mood, he scares me. Like a child scared of being scolded by its parents... Even my friends are all concern around the corner but at the same time they too are scared meeting him.

There was one time, Hilary walked up to me as if she wanted to say something but... Brooklyn just zoomed right out of nowhere and willed her away...Even the others were all trying to say something! And I'm damn curious about it...but then again it doesn't matter.

Brooklyn moved the wedding date tomorrow. It was a private wedding, no one was coming. It will be only me, him and the judge...a wedding worth remembering...my dream wedding...

I laughed inwardly... My Dream Wedding

**FLASHBACK...**

"Tala! This is too expensive..." I said as I held back the catalogue of wedding gowns, wedding themes and luxurious wedding escapes and restaurants.

"So? You're not the one paying, I am!" he said looking annoyed as usual. He was reading the catalogue for his attire. I smiled at the way his eyebrows meet whenever he's deciding on something.

"Tala...A simple church wedding and a reception. Just fine..."

"Well... if you want. We can just forget planning and just get a judge..."

Julia frowned, she didn't want something that simple...Tala smiled and laughed softly at her. "That's too simple..."

"Julia...I hate being romantic and all but...I want you to have this one of a kind wedding. A wedding where we can both enjoy it...A wedding only comes once and I want it to be special for you..." he said as he stood up and sat beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled close.

"Thank you..." Julia said as she planted a kiss on his lips. "I love what you're doing for me but...don't you think it's a little wayout of the budget? I mean come on... we still have that house..."

"The house has been secured...I bought that one you like..."

Julia stared at him shockly, "WHAT! Are you nuts? That's..."

"Consider it as a gift... Besides, I saw the way you adore that house."

"We can move in Kai's mansion...you know at that place. Your Place is better also..."

"Will you relax... forget about it"

"These things are too expensive... You need to keep a lid on your money! I can a get a job and I can—"

"The hell you're getting a job..."

"I need to work too!"

"Around me you are not..."

"What about the other stuffs that we're suppose to plan?"

"The Educational plan for our kids is ready. If you want kids that is...I've taken care mostly of the expenses...So the only thing left that I still want to confirm" Tala said looking at his hands.

"Confirm what? What else could you possibly confirm when you already secured our future..."Julia asked as she look at him with great surprises in her eyes.

"I wanted to confirm if you still want all of this to happen?" Tala said in silent.

Julia stared at him...Her mouth slightly open. Tala was still looking at his hands and little by little he was looking pale.

"I won't force any of these on you if you're not ready. I won't do anything that you don't want. All I want is just to see you smile for me in return but if this is all too fast I'll halt all planning and wait for you to decide." Tala said as he looked at her with unsure eyes.

Julia felt her heart melt, no matter how tough he was, he was very considerate and concern. She smiled and slowly moved towards him until she pushed him to lean on the couch and she straddles his lap and looked deep into his eyes. Tala started to protest but she stopped him with her finger.

"Could I ask for more?" she said as she leaned her forehead on his. "I want this...I accepted your proposal and that's what I want. I want to marry you... Give you a child that we can both love and I want to have that life with you...Understand?"

Tala nodded as he closed his eyes and focused himself on her voice, in her breathing.

"Are we clear on that soldier?" she demanded as she planted a soft kiss on his nose.

"Yes Ma'am!" he replied smiling.

"Good...now I want to play..."she said devilishly as she deepened her kiss and tried to pull him to get to work.

"Annoying clown..." he said as he laid her on the couch and kissed his way on her. Pulling her clothes off...

"Psychotic murderer..."

**End of Flashback...**

Weddings are supposed to be romantic, dramatic, happiest day of my life and very a night of marathon right???

Someone save me... anyone...And it's times like this that I would pick Tyson as a husband. And all those time I kept pushing Hilary away from that guy. This is my karma! I meddled with fate and fate's having a payback. CURSE YOU...

It's amazing how I can still make jokes. GREAT! I'm losing my MIND OVER HERE!!!

Ding ding ding! We have a winner!

Maybe driving my mind insane is the only option I have.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! MOVE!!! COME ON!!!" Tala yelled at his lower body as he tried to push himself off the floor.

10 minutes earlier he got a call from Bryan. That guy was one hot headed person he was yelling at Tala to get his lazy ass off the bed and save Julia. Tala had to yell back to calm him down...and somehow he was the one panicking now...Why??? the wedding is in 2days time...

"I won't let this stupid paralysation get in the way! MOVE!!!!!!!!NOW!!!!" Tala yelled as he punch the tiled floor. _Damn it!_

He tried again, nothing... He then started hitting his legs with his hand, trying to see if anything would happen. Nothing. When he tried physically banging his hands on his legs he switched on banging his hand and head on the floor and wall. He was desperate to stand, to walk and to save her. He was determined to kill Brooklyn and make him pay.

He wasn't aware that tears were streaming down his face. All his years of being a cold-hearted bastard...he never cried for anything. He never cried when his trainer took him away from his home, he never cried when he undergone endless tortures of training to be a warrior of spinning tops, he never cried when he lost the international Beyblade Chanpionships and he certainly never cried when the consequences of losing it was severe, he never cried when their team almost broke apart, never cried when he got hospitalized for revolting against his former trainer, and He never cried no matter how much he wanted to die and leave this life.

But now he did, all because of one girl. Not just anygirl... a girl who actually changes all his thought about his life. And he wanted her...

Tala gritted his teeth. He was mad, angry and helpless... He need to get to her. He hardly can believe that no one told Julia he was awake...

_YOU STUPID BASTARD! GET THE DAMN PHONE!_

Tala groaned and he slowly dragged himself towards the bedside table. He blindly reached out and grabbed the heavy phone. He lifted the phone and dialled the BBA office, everyone's at work and he mentally thank Hilary for telling him what department Julia is in.

When the operator answered he demanded the extension number to the IT department and he wanted to talk to Julia Fernadez. He literally barked at the operator for almost hanging up oin him until he told his name. It took a whole lot 5 minutes to negotiate with the damn operator for intrigues about him waking up from the coma.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"Hello, IT Department! Julia speaking..."

Tala froze...

_Her voice...I missed that voice and how much I missed hearing it from her._

"Hello? Julia!" he said desperately, as if he was trying to reach out towards her.

"Who's this?"

"It's—"

"Hello? Brooklyn here...."

_NO! YOU S.O.B!_

"Put her back on the phone!"

"Hey there? Glad to know you're well...I heard you're on vacation. It must be really great to be having a great life huh?"

"You bastard! What make you think—"

"I'm getting married in 2 days. But we're keeping it private...It's fun that way. Isn't it great to be finally with the person you love so much. Imagine that... settling down, having kids, having a home and just plain all love."

"More like a helluva LIFE! You just wait... I'm coming out to get you and I'm taking back what's mine!"

"Good Luck with that Buddy... Send me a postcard! Bye!"

BEeeeeeeeppppp....

Tala smashed the receiver back on the holder and he threw the damn thing across the floor. Then he continued on the assault of his lowere body...

MOVE! GET MOVING!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Who was that??" Julia asked as she eyed him.

"No one just an old friend." Brooklyn answered as he went to the couch.

"Old friend?" Julia raised an eyebrow, "He called out my name and you knew who was callin..."

"Look it's just a friend..." Brooklyn pushed on.

Julia crossed her arms in front of her, "Who was that? I know that voice anywhere..."

"Well it's none of your concern..."

"It is! Who is it!" Julia demanded as he walked around her desk and approached him.

"Garland..."

"Garland's voice is deeper than that..."

"It is..he has a cold." Brooklyn fired back.

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not!"

"You are! First that incident at the car, then all this bodyguard thing...I WANT IT TO STOP! Stop telling me what I want and do not want to do! Stop this whole scheme! Whatever it is, I'm not wanting any of this!" Julia screamed, "The wedding's off!" she declared and she turned around...

Brooklyn stood up grabbed her by the arm and threw her forcully on the couch. Julia bumped her head on the hard wood and she had to grab the side of her head to stop the pain. He leaned on her body to stop her from escaping, grabbing her hair and pulling back, he hissed at her. She whimpered in pain at the pressure...

"The hell you are... Do I need to repeat what I said... You back out, say bye bye to Tala..."

Julia breathed in and out...

"Good..." then he released her. He straightened her out and he lifted himself off her. "I'm getting lunch...stay here..."then he left in an instant.

Julia sighed and she leaned down on the soft cushions. Until she couldn't hold it back anymore... she cried.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Countdown (One day to go...)**

"I can't believe this!!! What the hell are you doing!!!!" Tyson yelled as he watch the toughest murderer in the Beyblade industry wheel around the room in the wheel chair.

Rei had to stare as well... Kai already hid his face in his hands to hide the humiliation of his former partner. Max had to summon almost every will power not to laugh.

"DAMN! How the hell do you steer this thing!"

"Not to mention—"

"Finish that sentence and your dog meat, Tyson..." Kai warned.

"Talk about prince charming saving his-Damsel in distressed!" Max laughed out and mimicked a voice of a girl. "Save me my Wheeled prince! Take me away from this horrid of a life!"

"Ok... How the hell do you stick up with this idiots, Kai?" Tala mocked

"I kept asking the same question..." Kai mumbled.

"Hey! I have an idea..." Tala began, "Why don't you kids get some ice cream, and play around the damn park...And while you're at it, GET A CLUE!"

"This is not helping us at all!" Kai yelled as he glred down at the three idiots.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"THIS IS NOT HELPING US AT ALL!!!" Hilary screamed as she watch Julia pick out dress...a wedding dress.... A DRESS!!!

"I know...Julia, why are we in the dress section? In a department store?" Mariah asked as she tried to look away from the horrible dresses.

"We're suppose to be in a gown shop or a wedding GOWN store or maybe in OCCASION GOWN shop...Not dresses that make you look like my aunt!" Hilary said as she eyed an ugly dress.

"Sorry Girls, this is the only budget I have...And i can't afford a very expensive gown..."

"Brooklyn's an average guy. He didn't gave you any cash?"Mariam asked as she took away the ugliest dress Julia was holding.

"No..." Julia said, "It's a short wedding anyway. No reception, no honeymoon...so why buy something expensive?"

"Tala would never allow you to buy these garbage..."

"And speaking of Tala...He's—"

"He would give her up so she could have a good life." Brooklyn said as he wrapped his arm around Julia's waist.

"Hey! Girls Privacy!" Hilary glared angrily.

"I couldn't wait to see her where her dress..."

"It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"Maybe that is what I need" Julia whispered and she gave a fake smile at her future husband.

"Hold that thought...I need to get something from the men's department. See yah later.." Brooklyn said as he smiled at her, but glared at the three girls.

"OK! That's it! I'm buying this dress..." Julia mumbled, she took a dress from the hanger and proceeded towards the counter, without any care whether the dress was awful or not.

"Ugly to ugly..." Hilary said as she took pity on the poor thing.

"No kidding..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Read and Review...


	7. Chapter 7

**Thinking of You**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary:** It's been four years since Tala the car accident. A view on how Julia feels as she watch the days of her life got spent on waiting for him to wake up from his coma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**One day left....**

I sighed as I lay motionless on this death bed of mine. She's getting married tomorrow and I have no clue how to save her. I don't want the others interfering...this is my battle and it will be me who will fight that bastard off.

"Think...think..." I whispered.

Then I heard something familiar...I turned my head towards the window and I saw two white doves sitting comfortably on the window sill. I blinked as i heard a familiar music I only heard once...

_Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall_

If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain

That's right... that song was the song she sang during the carnival tour in Europe. I thought it was just another performer singing until I realize that she got talent. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't hear her sang... she beyblades and sings...very unique in all way possible...

I wanted to hear it again...everyday, everynight...forever if possible. She'll sing to no one but me...and I will never get tired of her voice. (Well except maybe when she starts scolding and getting on my nerve). I smiled to myself, it would be a wonderful thought to begin win.

_Just a thought..._

Fate is really against me...tomorrow was that day and I'm ain't going nowhere fast. I yawned and stretched out letting my legs lift a little in the air...

_Lift my leg..._

Wait a damn minute...did I just? I sat up and to my surprise I can manage it easily. I flew the blankets off me and glanced up and down my legs...then i lifted the right leg...

_OH SHIT!_

I can feel my leg...now the left one...

_OH SHIT! OH SHIT!_

My legs!!! I can feel my Legs! I then without warning I got off the bed and amazingly I had balance on my body...

"Son of a –"

"Tala...Will you quit fooling around. You should be in bed..." Bryan came in the room and he was looking gloomy than ever. He didn't notice that I was already standing...

"Tala...I hate telling people twice what to do but will you stop standing around and get to----Wehh...Wait a damn minute!" Bryan said his eyes bulging out and looking up and down my body.

"You're right I hate standing around for nothing...get the bills set and I'm getting out of here...Phone Kai while you're at it and –"

"Stop bossing me around..." Bryan hissed, "Just because you you can—JULIA!"

"Then Hurry up!" I yelled as he bolted out of the room screaming for a nursing to get in here.

Oh yeah...Thank you God...

"Payback is a bitch..." I said proudly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You damn bastard!" Hilary screamed loudly at Brooklyn. All he did was mock her...

"Well...I can't say I'm proud of it..."he said.

"Why the hell are you going this far? You know he will hunt you down...He's awake and he will make you pay dearly."

"If he could find us..."

"No..." she whispered.

A moment ago, she came to Brooklyn's house to visit Julia...Hoping by any chance that she could help her out, but she came...Brooklyn single handedly hurt Julia by grabbing her bestfriend's hair. Hilary yelled at him to let go and he did, but he threw Julia inside a nearby room and locked it. Hilary had grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at him, but somehow he was too fast that he just evaded the flying object.

"Tala will murder you! If he discovers the way you have been doing to her...he will tear you from limb from limb." Hilary yelled as she tried to distract him so she could get to the room.

"We made a deal...and Julia has to do this wedding. Don't care if she doesn't love me as long as I can have her...Tala would understand."

"As if! He and Kai are the kind of people who has full authority around others. And you are no exception..."

"Kai is a full to even fall in love with a loud mouth like you. You would have suited well for Tyson..." Brooklyn mocked as he sat down on the sofa. Julia was still pounding in the room, Hilary could have sworn that she was trying to pick the lock.

"You better leave Hilary...Kai wouldn't like it if he found a bruise on you..."he said as he looked at his hand and lifted it up in the light.

"I'm not leaving without my bestfriend!" Hilary yelled as she grab her phone and speed dial the Kai's number.

"That's not going to help you..." Brooklyn threatened as he stood up and slowly approach her. Then without warning Hilary rushed forward and instantly planted a hard fist on his face. He staggered back at her movements and this gave Hilary a chance to run towards the room. She unlock the door and Julia came into view...

"Hilary!"

"Come on!" Hilary said as she took her hand and dragged her out. Brooklyn stood right in front of them...

"Tala will die..." he said to Julia.

"Damn you! Step ASIDE!" Hilary screamed as both girls advance backward.

"The backdoor at the kitchen" Julia whispered to her then both girls sprinted out of the living room. Brooklyn followed...

"Hilary get out of here..." Julia yelled as she stopped running.. Hilary stopped a few fett away...

"COME ON!" she yelled as she held out her hand...then without warning Brooklyn had pulled Julia towards him.

"It's better that you leave.."Brooklyn said as tightened bhius grip at Julia, who whimpered slightly.

"I can't leave without her!!!!"| Hilary yelled as the phone she held was already ringing out Kai's scream as well...

"Kai...tell your girlfriend to get out of my house..."

"Give her back!Julia!"

"GO!" Julia bellowed at her friend, "There's nothing you can do now...It's—"

"TALA IS AWAKE! He woke up a few days ago! He wanted you back! He forgive you! He's—"

"SHUT UP!!!" Brooklyn yelled at her, Julia looked at him incredibly.

"You-you knew?"

"Duh! Why'd you think I move our wedding date?"

Julia screamed, "I HATE YOU!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!" as she beat her hands at him, Brooklyn easily held them apart.

"Too little too late my dear wife...I planted a small bomb in Tala's room just in case you forgot our little agreement...And if I'm not mistaken he still can't walk huh? You can thank me for that... I told one of the nurses to inject him with a numbing drug that will render him useless...and by the time he starts moving again...we will be on our way to Sabbath...."

"You planned everything?" Julia couldn't believe it... "He will find me...no matter where we are he will FIND ME!!!" then she turned her head towards Hilary, "KAI! If you can hear me...Tell Tala I love him very much and tell him to come after me..."

"As if...DO yu think he still wants you??? After that fight you had years agos?" Julia stared at him...

"Don't listen to him! Tala needs you right now—He—"

"Leave Hilary..."Julia whispered as she dejectedly stopped fighting Brooklyn.

"But—"

"Tell him I'm sorry..." she said as Brooklyn smiled, "This is for the best..."

Hilary couldn't believe her, they were a few feet away from the door and she just had to stop. Then she knew it had to come this way...she turned away and runa out...

"Good girl..." Brooklyn said as he planted a kiss on Julia's head.

"I hate you..."

"Come let us go to our room..."

"You promise...I continue this madness as long as you keep him safe..."

"I keep my word...as always"

Then with that, she prayed hard in her head that everything will be alright... at least for the person she really cared about...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The nerve...THE NERVE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So you have been drugging this patient ever since he woke up huh???" Kai asked the nurse calmly as he ignored Tyson's yelling.

"It were his orders...sir"

"I see...and the bomb?"

"He was bluffing! We searched the room...we found nothing!" Tyson yelled.

"He told us that but as a last resort..."the nurse answered quietly.

"Sometimes—"

"BROOKLYN!! You LITTLE—"

"Tyson! Knock it off—"

"You guys—"

"Can it get any nosier in here?!"

"Tell him that!!!!"

"This is getting—"

"really—"

"Ridiculous! YOU HEAR ME!!! RIDICULOUS!!!!" Tyson bellowed as he kept going on with all the nons-sense...

"You can go... I have nothing else to say...Not with all this NOISE!!!" Kai yelled back at Tyson. "And the Hospital will be expecting your resignation...Dismiss..."

Then the guilty Nurse left without another word... Now Kai turned his head towards the clowns in the room. Tyson was still at it, yelling about the things he heard earlier. Rei and Max were busy restraining him but no such luck so they just sat down and let the blabbermouth go on. Spencer, who seems to be the only silent person in the room had already slapped a pillow around his head. Bryan was busy with his iPod, to which Kai's suspects had the volume blasted in his ears. Tala had been set down to the OR just for more tests, scans and other things that needs to be done. Then if possible, discharge him now... or tomorrow.

"Tyson..." Kai said as he approach him, "I know how much friendship and relationship means a lot to you...Buuutttt..."

Tyson stopped talking and turned to listen to him, "But?"

"Your relationship with your mouth and your brain seems to be having a row and if you don't tell both of them to keep it shut...Then you're going to fall apart..." Kai glared, "And I'm going to do it...Now.... KEEP IT DOWN!" then he turned away and at the same time Hilary came in looking horrid.

"Hils..." Kai whispered as he went to her, Hilary leaned and embraced him.

"His an animal...a monster... He was-he was...oh God" Hilary said as she slumped on Kai. She began crying and the room went silent.

"Shh...It's alright.." Kai whispered, "Damn him... what did he do? Were you hurt? Did he do—"

"No nothing to me...But to Julia, God she's hurting her..." Hilary pleaded. Tears streaming down her face...

"What?"

Everyone turned their head as Tala came in to the room, and it so happens he caught every word Hilary said.

"Brooklyn's hurting her..You have to help her...Tala please" Hilary said.

Tala fumed, how dare he hurt her... "Bryan... I got discharge today.. I'm leaving now. Where are my clothes?"

Bryan wasn't listening..

"Bryan..."

Not listening..

"BRYAN!!!!!" Tala yelled...

Still not listening...

This is going to be a long day...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Read and Review...the next plots are going to test Kai and Hilary. Just wait...


	8. Chapter 8

**Thinking of You**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary:** It's been four years since Tala the car accident. A view on how Julia feels as she watch the days of her life got spent on waiting for him to wake up from his coma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER 8 – Salvation**

Oh God...

Oh God...

Oh God...

Lets rewind shall we... four hours ago, I was getting ready for the wedding. Dressing in that ugly white dress I bought. Putting up a simple make up and some cheap jewelry. It took all afternoon for just that, no memorable video, no gifts, no nothing...zip. The wedding was set around 4... prolonging the agony of what's about to come.

Brooklyn had gone ahead to the judge and would wait for me there. Garland would be bringing me. I hated that guy, along with that has-been singer Ming-ming. I never liked the BEGA team...never before and never now. Aaarrggghh...

Aren't weddings suppose to be exciting, nervous and yet romantic... Well being with a psychotic man would turn down all of that. After two hours, I was setting off to the church... Garland and Ming-ming were talking mostly about Tala's sudden wake. Even I have a hard time registering that... And I didn't wait long enough to be by his side to witness his awakening. Where was I during those times? I know...I was moving on without him.

As I watch the sun shine down... I wondered on what he is doing right now. I can't imagine how much pain he would be feeling after what I have done. Making decisions on my own just like that...I can see it now, that angry pain expression he always plasters on his face whenever something wasn't right. I can see him sitting up on his bed, clutching the blanket in his hands with furious strengths. I can feel his anger on how much this is all affecting him...and if I'm not mistaken, I can feel how much he hates me right now.

I felt a warm tears strike down my cheek... Nothing hurts more than to feel that hatred being forced on you. This hurts him, more than it hurts me... I hope he can realized that this was all about saving him.

Who am I kidding...I know him too much to think positive. He's the type of guy who would hold a grudge on anyone...And I am no exception. After what happen 4 years back, making him that furious... I doubt he would forgive me...

"Honestly, Julia..." I heard Ming-ming talk out of nowhere.

I glance up to look at her from the behind the car, she had a smile that Hilary called "Poor toad's plastered face". Right now, I don't want to deal witha fight...I just want this day to end as quickly as possible.

"Tala must be really in pain to know you're getting married today. Heart breaking isn't it?"

"Yeah...sure..." I mumbled weakly. _Thanks for the tip..._

"He finally woke up knowing that you're this close to having a family. If you asked me, maybe the reason he finally woke up was to for you to stop pestering him. He must already have hands full with troubles..."ming-ming went on. "He must have realized that having a clown was troublesome enough..."

_You're right...for a two faced toned witch..._

"He must be celebrating...must be. He isn't making much of a saving act. Or must be busy having a ball for his freedom"

_I feel bad enough already as it is..._

After that the trip to the church was quiet, propably because I wasn't paying much attention. When we got there, the church was simple and fairly large. I proceeded to the room where I'm suppose to stay for the next two hours. Ming-ming and Garland had already left. Just as I thought...no guess. He wanted this quick too. After this little ceremony, we go straight back home then pack a few things and get out of the country. Yap, that was the plan.

I didn't know how long I sat on a stool in that room. But for one thing, I was already right up the judge, Brooklyn beside me and everything was completely blank.

Then for another, I had strolled away from both of them and went back inside the room inhaling and exhaling my heart out. I can't do it...I wasn't ready for this...I didn't want this at all...Brooklyn had came in and saw my state. I tried explaining him how I feel and took none of it until I cried to him to give me some time to get ready.

Then an hour later, he brought me home...The night was very cold and I walked up the house to get warm. Even Brooklyn wasn't a fan of the cold. I knew one person who loved this cold night...

"Damn the electricity is out...Stay inside the living room..." Brooklyn said calmly. _Yeah...of course...whatever you say..._

Now... Presently I am here standing before the dark room. I knew I wasn't alone in that living room. I knew there had to be a reason why the air was so cold...and all my I did was scream in my head silently as I saw a dark figure stand by the open window.

Oh God...

Oh God...

Oh God...

As the lights in the room went on, my heart stopped beating. Standing right before my eyes was the person I wanted all my life. My breath was gone, I knew I was dying... My body felt numb and I can't move...I was still standing...still balanced but nothing moved...no one did.

_There he is..._

He was leaning on the open window, the wind slowly came rushing in. I felt ice run down my spine. One of his hand was resting on the sill while the other was tucked inside his jacket..God, the jacket he used to wear so often, the one he used to wrapped around me during my times I needed comfort. And he brought tonight...to do so. His face was so pale and thin, but the beauty I admire so much was still there...His eyes were close but he knew I was standing right in that room. His hair was still as sharp as I remember, nothing change about him...Even his blank expression...

No emotions what so ever...

Then I felt even colder than before, He was angry... No emotions. I knew him too much...No emotion means he was angry. Then I felt dreaded, he wasn't here to save me...He came to tell me off that this is what I deserve.

"_Severe consequences to those who betray me..."_

I heard him say that often. I wanted to collapse... I wanted to faint. I'm not going to be save, I'm going to be punish. He hated me and that was for sure. No denying it... he may be here, but for one thing...he wasn't here for me.

Tears went out from my eyes again. I never cried so much in my life. I have too much pride but for some reason that Pride was empty in me. It was over... I'm done for.

Then he opened his eyes and pierced me with it. Cold blue eyes...Then his face softly move to form a smile. I looked up to stare at his. Tears kept streaming down on my face. I wanted them to stop...I wanted this to end...

Then he pushed himself away from the window, and he opened his arms towards me, motioning me to go to him. Then I gave up... I strode towards him as my loud cries echoed throughout the house... My voice was completely shattered as his arms went around me...his left hand resting on top of my head as he whispered something I couldn't hear...

I cried my heart out louder and I wanted it.

He held me tight as I cried on him, burying me face in his jacket. It felt perfect...

"Tala..." was all I cried out...

Then everything went dark...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brooklyn stood frozen as a rock t the sight before him. He couldn't believe it... Tala was in his house and in his arms was Julia who was currently unconscious.

"JULIA!" he shouted, Tala was stroking Julia's bunched up hair. Brooklyn hissed at him, as Tala pulled the tight rubber band from Julia's hair. Letting the locks fall on her shoulder. He strokes her with great gentleness... nothing that he, Brooklyn, will give her.

"I hate it when her hair is all bunch up like that...I prefer it flat and soft down her shoulders. Wouldn't you agree?...._Brooklyn_?"

Then Tala's eyes looked up quickly at Brooklyn. Brooklyn gasped at the sudden action. Those eyes were ready for murder...

"I heard the wedding was off..." he said in a calm voice as he stroke Julia's head softly. Julia was unconscious... _Tala did so, _Brooklyn thought.

"Look at what you've done, Brooklyn..." Tala hissed quietly as he embraced her. "She looks so...so...tired and exhausted. She used to have a lot of energy whenever I am around but...what have you done to make her into something that I do not wish to see?"

Brooklyn said nothing...

"You do realize the kind of actions I do, huh?" Tala said keeping a perfect balance as he took out a gun from his jacket and quietly pointed it at Brooklyn.

"Hilary did warn you, of course? But you ignored it... I heard everything on what you have been doing to her. And I don't like that..."

"Tala..."

"Pleading...Begging...None of that will be doing you good. I'll make you suffer as you have made us suffer. And I'll start by a little 'Accident'..." Tala said as he ready his gun.

"Tala! Wait!"

"I waited four years to wake up...and I won't wait any longer." Tala hissed. "You already realized the kind of job I've had four years ago...and part of that _job_ was to kill anyone who knew about it..."

**BANG!!!!**

Brooklyn fell on the floor clutching his leg. Tala had aimed for his leg and shot through it like a spear. The pain was unbearable...

"I would love to kill you. Murder you...cut you into piece and burn them right in front of me..." Tala said as he bent down and picked up Julia, bridal style. His Gun still pointing at him.

At that moment, Bryan came in from the kitchen...

"Not much to eat in there...I'll just pass by a pizza parlor on the way home. Shall I?" Bryan said as he walked pass Brooklyn, gave a nasty smile at him, "Nice flooring...Blood's all over it, though."

"Take Julia...I have something else to finish here..."Tala ordered as he gently pass her over to Bryan. "And do try to be careful... buy her something she would eat...anything." then Bryan nodded and he left with her.

Tala turned his pale handsome face towards his enemy, "I did tell you I was going take her back..."

Brooklyn moaned in pain as his leg jerked. "Do you think she would want the kind of life you have, huh Tala? If she knew..."

"She won't know any of it. As long as she's safe...she won't have to go through any of it..." Tala told him as he approach him. He bent down towards his wound.

Brooklyn lied, "You're hiding that HUGE secret from her. She will know..."

"And is that why you tried to kill me?"

"That and I love her..."

"You're obsessed with her..." Tala said as he grabbed his wound and twisted it. Brooklyn screamed with pain. "She's mine, Got it?"

"FUCK!"

Tala twisted it again, "I told you...Mess with me and you're dead..."then he aimed the Gun straight at his head.

"WAIT!"

"I would kill you eventually..." Tala began, "You and I are both products of Boris' madness... I, having been a longest puppet, suffered the absents of having parents, having to experienced the cruelties in life, got to suffer losing a best friend and almost got close to world domination. But everything change because I wanted to...and the reward was something I though I would never have...But you, you had to experience none of the cruel punishment Boris gave me...You were pampered like a child...loved by lies behind your back. Boris' made two perfect tools for this world he almost conquered and destroy...but he failed. We Failed."

"You failed to that fool Tyson—"

"As YOU have done so! So don't!" Tala dug his hand deeper. "compare" he twisted hi hand, Brooklyn howled in pain, "Me with YOU! You and I maybe monster of Boris creation...but I am nothing like you..."

Tala released and stood up, repositioned the gun, "Goodbye Brooklyn..."

**BANG!!!!**

Silence...

Brooklyn opened his eyes, Tala had aimed for the Floor beside him. He looked up and saw him lowering his hand. Brooklyn looked confused.

"I want to kill you...But Julia wouldn't want that. I am a man who is ten times better than you...I've change..." then with that he gathered himself and walked away from the house..

"Coward! Come back here!"

"I'll leave _my_ _Organization_ to deal with you." Tala said calmly. "Do try not to fight them..." then he opend the door and three unknown men came in to get Brooklyn.

"See yah around..." Tala said then he went to his car, "I have to tend to someone's needs."

"JULIA WILL FIGURE YOU OUT! I DID IT TO SAVE HER YOU FOOL!!! COWARD!!!!"Brooklyn yelled as he struggle with both the pain in his leg and with the three men holding him. "YOU'RE LYING TO HER!!!"

Tala ignored him and set the car to ignition...then he drove away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kai watch as his girlfriend fall asleep beside him. She was reading a book when he found out she wasn't anymore. He took the book away and tucked her close to him.

She was at peace...while he was still dwelling with a decision to tell her the truth about his...

"Kai?" she mumbled as she woke up again, she yawned and looked up at him.

"Sorry...Woke you up. Go back to sleep." Kai whispered as he wrapped the blanket around her. "I'm just going to ...The Kitchen. Want something to eat? So you could go back to sleep?"

Hilary sleepily shook her head, "No thank you..." then she fell back to sleep. Kai slipped out of bed and went out silently.

_I am so...lying to her..._

Kai went down, he lingered in the kitchen and just made himself coffee and a sandwich. Tyson had came down as well, hungry as usual.

"Hey Kai! Mind if I join you?" he said happily. Kai didn't answer. Tyson smiled and took out some ingredients, for sandwich. Tyson sung quietly as he work...

"You know...retiring from beyblade is very boring. Wish I was a kid again. That way I could have been winning evry tournament all over again—"

_Jerk..._

Kai sipped his coffee, he needed distraction. Tyson was perfect for teh job. Besides, it's been a long time since he and Tyson had been alone without destroying everything around them. _Ahhh...Good Times..._

"I miss battling you Kai..." Tyson said out of the blue. Kai glanced up...

_That's right...he missed beyblading with Tyson. He still hadn't had a rematch that didn't involve much of destruction around them._

"Tyson..." Kai began...

"Yap?" Tyson glance up at him. A bread knife in one hand and a jar of mustard in the other. Kai blinked at him.

"Ah...Do you like you're job?"

Tyson stared at him... "Of course! Being a trainor in the BBA rocks..."but his voice faded, " Thought sometimes you wish it were you who was in on the action. Don't you feel the same?"

Kai looked away..." Let's just say we are too old..."

"Too old? Come on Kai...You missed it too..."

"Ok..let's put it this way. The job's boring and less action..."

"I agree...I wish I had a better job than this. But this is as close as action that I will get..." then with that he continued working on his sandwich.

Kai thought for a while. He needed a new assistant... Tyson was perfect in some ways. He suited for the job and he needed new recruits.

"How would you like to work for another job, Tyson?" Kai blurted out suddenly. _WTF?_

Tyson looked up as he was about to bite into his sandwich. "Huh?"

"Second Job? Something that will suit your liking?" Kai asked seriously.

Tyson put down his sandwich on the plate... he look at Kai with great concern. "Kai..." he began...

Kai leaned on the table...

"Does it have a better cafeteria???"

Kai's sweat dropped... "Tyson...You're hopeless..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: READ AND REVIEW...New actions after the last chapter. Another fanfic...while the BB is still in the other laptop. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9 and a preview

**Thinking of You**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary:** It's been four years since Tala the car accident. A view on how Julia feels as she watch the days of her life got spent on waiting for him to wake up from his coma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER 9 – Final Revelation**

"Tyson I have four words for you..." Bryan said angrily as he watches the blonde man dance in front of him. Tyson fed Max with sugar bars and Max is currently being an idiot.

Tyson look at him, "What are the words? Is it?... Four words? Okay...Lemme see... is it? Tyson, you're SO sexy....Hmm... Tyson, you're SO smart...NO wait! Tyson, you're SO right!"

Bryan's temper flared, "That...ain't...it..."he gritted.

"I know! Tyson, YOU'RE SO YUMMYLICIOUS! That's it, isn't it? Go Ahead, Tell me that is it..."

"It starts with a 'B'...Use your head for the other three...BASTARD"

"I KNOW!!!" Max blurted out, "BRYAN IS A GAY!!!"

Tyson burst out laughing, Bryan stood up, "Back Off You MOTHER—"

"Brayn! Tyson, Max...Knock it off!" Tala told them as he carried a tray full of food. Tysoan and Max went to lounge at him for the tray, but Bryan held them back.

"Those foods are not for you two, Idiots...Grow up!" Bryan hissed at them angrily. Tala shook his head at them and he went up the stairs and to his room.

He opened the door and found the sleeping figure on his bed. He anticipated that she would wake up anytime do he decided to take a trip to the kitchen. He laid the tray on the beside table and sat on the soft mattress.

When he got back from Brooklyn's House...he went straight to Kai's mansion and Julia had already been changed into something more comfortable than the ugly white dress. He personally burned the dress and took away the cheap ring from her hand. Hilary and the other girls had cleaned her up, and he thanked all of them for helping. He watched over her, and waited till morning not getting the sleep at all. He didn't care if he was tired, as long she was well...

Julia stirred as her head felt heavy under the soft pillows. She silently opened her eyes, but found everything blurry. When she cleared her eyed by blinking...when she did, he found herself looking at two blue eyes.

_I'm dreaming again..._

"Hey..." Tala said as he laid a soft hand on her head, "You're awake... You must be tired, but I brought food. You need to eat..."

Julia stared...

Even Tala had to stop talking when she reached out with both hands and grasped his face gently. His eyes close at the cold feeling. She was nervous...he reached out and took her hands, holding them in place.

"It's alright...Just relax..." Tala said leaning on her hands. He opened her eyes and found her crying again. He didn't like her crying too much for him.

"I'm awake now...Stop crying. I'm here now." Tala assured her as he leaned his forehead on hers. She didn't...

"I-I..I thought I was dreaming. Everything—"

"Ssshhh..." Tala said as he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her towards him. "It's over... Forget everything that happened...It's over now. You're here, I'm here...Nothing matters...You're safe with me..."

"Oh Tala..." she said leaning more into him.

It took a few minutes to calm her down. It was hard adjusting around each other but they would get through...Just as both of them did when they were apart. He fed her, stayed with her as she slept again, She was calm now... he didn't leave her until she woke up again. He nursed her just like she did when he was under the coma. And this was the least he can do... He brought her food that she wanted...brought her chocolate for her energy gaining, fruits that he was glad to feed her with. He pampered her and brought her everything she wants. He even shamelessly prepared her bath, but he made a mental note not to do this again. He was willing to help her get back up again, willing to say no matter what. Her smile was enough payment for him...

"Aren't you overdoing it?" Kai asked as he watch Tala make a 6th tray of food.

"No..." he said shortly then he left his bestfriend in the kitchen again. Rei came in and pointed at Tala.

"Don't ask..."

"I've never seen him this...concern?" Rei answered as he sat opposite of Kai.

"Nah...He's just being...uhh..anyways..." Kai said looking away, "He's just doing this until he's satisfied that Julia's alright and ready to set a life again."

"I see..."Rei said, "And will he be telling her?"

Kai stopped moving, he looked up Rei..._He knew..._

"Hiding stuffs like that...It's best to tell Hilary. I hate to see you guys fall apart knowing that there's something big in between..." Rei told him...

Kai said nothing..

"Kai...Take my advice. Tell her."

"Since when...?"

"Since I saw the two of you pull disappearing acts during training hours and coming home late...and injured" Rei added.

Kai said nothing...

"I know it's not my place. You're getting Tyson to work as well..."

"Well isn't that any of your concern?" Kai altered, "It's better this way..."

"Now I know where you guys are getting the payments for the bills. But here's a little advice: Don't get yourself killed..." Rei said enough then he went to the fridge.

Kai glanced up at him, "Tell no one..."

"Oh don't worry...I do not know what your job is exactly. But I know what you guys do for a living..." Rei said as he pulled out frozen lasagne, went to the microwave and punched the numbers.

"Thanks..."

"It's not my place after all. But you better tell her..."

"I will...soon.."

"Sooner the better..." he replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mmm... I smell something great!" Julia said as she came in the kitchen. She found Rei and Mariah cooking up huge meals....They were eating in the garden. It was a day surely to celebrate... and a whole lot reasons to do so... Everyone from the BBA were coming over to celebrate.

"Wow..." Julia said as she poke a finger at the chocolate pudding but Mariah slap her hand away.

"Oh no you don't...Not until the party starts..." Mariah told her sternly. Rei laughed at them as Julia pouted at her.

"Nope...not working..."she smiled

"Fine!" Julia said as she took a chair and sat on the Dining Table. "You better make those cookies good as you said you will."

"You got to race with Tyson if you want them..." Rei said as he went to the oven and opened it. Julia sniffed the smell of fresh baked gingerbread cookies.

"You're making me hungry..." Julia moaned. "Death by Rei's special ginger bread cookies.

Rei laughed, "Don't worry..Because of that compliment..I' willing to make a second batch...or third.

"Thanks! You're the best cook Ican ever have!"

"Back off girlfriend...I saw him first..."Mariah retorted, "He's my Cook..."

Julia wave her hands at her, "No denying it...His your alright. I have my own waiter.."

"Waiter?" Reia sked, Mariah just laughed as she went to the fridge and took out some fresh white cheese.

"Yeah..her personal waiter. I always thought of him as a macho dancer. Or a stripper..."

Julia glared at her, "You fantasized about him???"

"NO nothing like that!" Mariah said, Rei looked confused...

"Hey...no see here...He's hot yes but come on..."

"Of course he's hot...Look at those muscles. Have you seen—"

"Yeah! I didn't know he was..."

"Huge?"

Rei raised an eyebrow at them. _Were they talking about, who?_

"He is so totally Hot... Have you seen he's latest?"

"The one where he almost stripped in the pool?" Julia beamed as Mariah sat beside her. Rei was totally lost, _where they talking about Tala???_

Hilary came in...she was giggling furiously,

"I saw him! AHH!! It's official... He is so BURNING HOT!"

"Where was he?"

"The bathroom...Oh gosh! Those biceps are so strong. I have never seen such..."

"Damn you!" Julia hissed, "It should have been me!"

"Oh..sorry honey..My Eyes are all set for his—"

"Mariah...Be a good girl and make those cookies.." Hilary teased. Mariah tucked her tongue at her.

"AAAHHHHHH" Mariam came in screaming, "I saw his BUTT!!!!"

"WAAAHHH!!!" the other girls screamed at her.

Rei froze..._They saw Tala's Butt???_

Kai, Max and Tyson immedietly came in after the scandalous screams.

"What's happening here?" Tyson asked looking alarmed.

Rei was lost but he blurted out, "They were talking about someone's BUTT. A handsome BUTT of someone..."

"Who???" Max and Tyson asked.

"Tala's HOT BUTT!" Rei shrieked like a girl,

"Why on earth?" the girls stared at him confused.

"What about my Hot Butt?" Tala came in, he too was attracted by the commotion. "And why my BUTT?"

The girls laughed..

"See I told you they were talking about your BUTT..."Rei glared at Mariah. Kai raised an eyebrow at Hilary...Even Max was staring with amazement at Mariam.

"What about my Hot Butt?" Tala repeated looking utterly confused as Rei.

"Rei...Do you even know what we are talking about?"Mariah laughed.

"Yeah...My Butt!" Tala retorted... looking at Julia with icy glare.

"You silly Cyborg..." Julia laughed harder.

"Why on earth are you—"

"They were checking you out....The Pool with those muscles. Then Hilary sneaked in the bathroom to take a good look at you. Then Mariam screamed in 'I SAW HIS BUTT!'" Rei explained.

"Th Pool? The Bathroom? My muscles?MY BUTT?" Tala glared at the Girls.

They laughed harder.

"Muscles? Tala couldn't even pop one on his arm..."Kai muttered as he was looking a little mad now.

"Cool? What make your muscles tight?" Tyson asked out of nowhere...The boys glared at him.

"Sorry..."

"You silly Boys...We aren't talking about Tala's Butt..."

"Really?"

"Not Mine?"

They laughed, "We're talking about Daniel Radcliffe's new photo...and that little video on Youtube...So Hot!"

They all giggles at the thought.

"Harry Potter again...Last time it was the Edward vampire guy?"

"Hey! Edward is a wanna be vampire..But that new anime Vampire Knight, Kaname..Now that's a vampire Hotty.."

Tala shook his head at them, "Girls are so weird...and I'm about to marry one of them..."

"Anyways..False alarm..."Max said as he walk out, "But you and I are talking about Harry Potter guy..."he told Mariam.

"Of course honey..." Mariam said sweetly, "See yah..."

"You and I too..." Kai whispered at Hilary then he went out, Tyson followed after him.

"Oh Honey..." Mariah smiled at Rei as she approached his man. Rei looked a little fumed, "You're Jealous.." she said straightforward.

"Me Jealous...Nah...I'm competing against 'The boy-who-has-a-HOT BUTT!'"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"PARTY!!!!!!" Tyson yelled

Everyone joined in the cheer as each took a drink from the table, others were eating around, others were chatting. The girls were all sitted in one table exchanging gossips, happy news and other girl stuffs. Some boys were talking about the tournament, while others were just exchanging words.

Oh yes... everything was perfect. Its seems nothing was about to ruin this moment. arrived a liitle late, he brought two sealed envelope for Tyson and Rei. Then two unknown men came along and said that they knew Tala. Tala left to go inside to talked to them privately. No one payedd much attention on them...Everyone was enjoying...

"Who were the two weird looking men??" Hilary asked

"Tala's friends?" Tyson answered.

"Friends? As far as I know they are not...Bryan, Spencer and Kai only." Max explained counting on his fingers.

"Yeah...Really weird, those guys were the same ones that helped Tala to the Hospital. Kai told us... thought it was just a Highway accident but it wasn;t. If it took any longer to take Tala to the Hospital he would have been dead." Tyson said

"Huh? Took them long to take Tala to the Hospital?" Julia asked looking suddenly confused.

"Yap..."

"But Tyson, The Hospital near the BBA is a 5 minute drive. Ten minutes on foot." Hilary explained, also looking confused.

"That's what Kai said..."

"And Kai was there suddenly??? On what Highway?" Julia asked. "I thought Kai had a business meeting... around a restaurant NEAR the BBA."

"Yeah...That is strange..."Tyson said realizing what he told them. Rei turned away and went to his former team.

"Wait...Tala had an accident in an unknown Highway. Two unknown men help Kai and him..and Kai was there with him suddenly..."Hilary stated, looking at Julia..

"The question now is...Why were Tala and Kai in there in the first place?" Julia mumbled silently.

No one talked after that...then they saw the two men left the grounds. Tala came out of the house looking normal. Kai was right behind him.

"Wasn't Kai with Mr. Dickenson?" Tyson whispered at Hilary. Hilary nodded.

"Hey!" Tala greeted at Julia, "How's everything doing?" he asked kissingher cheek.

"Everything's fine. Everyone's enjoying..."

"Yeah..And I'm going back to work this Saturday...And I talked to Mr. Dickenson... You are not working at that Department anymore. Total bore...I've made some arrangements with some agents in that Modelling company you wanted to enter..."

"La Viller Ria???" Julia asked forgetting the trouble she had thought. "That high class Modeling company I always wanted to get into???"

"Yap..."

"Oh SHIT!" Julia jumped at him, hugging him tightly.

"Oxygen...." Tala said, Julia pulled away slightly. "Thank you, Tala!!!"

"Told you...No hell life for you." He said then he told her he was joing Bryan and Spencer at their table, then he left.

"LA Viller Ria???"Hilary asked, "Wow...."

"I know!!!" Julia said...

"He's full of surprises..." Tyson said congratulating her.

"Thanks!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Something is not right..."Hilary said to herself. "Where were Tala and Kai, the night he went on that accident..."she exhaled and leaned on the living room couch.

"You're not the only one pondering on that Hils..."Julia said as she sat beside her. "What's going on with that? I thought if Tala woke up, everything will be over...but another problem just rose. It's something big...I know it. They're hiding something..."

"You never wonder why Tala and Kai are loaded with cash. And you have no Idea where it came from? I thought Kai used his Grandpa's Money but no...He didn't touch any of it."

"Even Tala...he isn't a reach guy but...How can he afford all of this. It's all superstitious..." Julia answered, now confused than ever...

"But there is one thing we know..." Hilary told her.

"What?"

"We can only trust them...and with what they do..." Hilary said as she looked at the window and saw Kai giving Tala a glass of Vodka.

"I hope they trust us enough..." Julia said as everyone in the mansion

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the figure dispose of the two men, the other had gotten away... He waited with patience as his ride came to a hault in front of him. An hour a ago he was being deported to _that _prison, now he was able to escape somehow. His strength drained but his soul was intucked... he flipped his hair out of his eyes, his eyes blazing with hatred...

"You alright?" asked the silver long haired man as he bent down to pick up his friend. The other figure, thin but strong enough, took hold of the limp body's other side. Together, they carried him inside the car, securing him at the back sit...

Never in Brooklyn's life had he feel so much hatred. The car started and they were on their way back to the highway. Garland glance around at the back... Tonight they were on the move again...but this time it was personal...

"Hey... you okay?"

Brooklyn growled in anger... "Ivanov..."

**TBC...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Now that I've got your attention. This is a cliff hanger... Another sequel will be on its way, while BB is stilol on the other laptop. So This is where things will get a little more action... I've done the Tala and Julia...Now It's time for Kai and Hilary...**

**But here's a sneak peek of it....**

"You must have a hundred questions in your head?" Kai asked not looking at her.

Hilary wrapped her arms around her, as if trying to keep herself from falling apart. Never in her life had she felt so separate from him...

"Only one, actually..." she muttered not looking at him as well.

Kai said nothing..he waited for it..

"Why can't you trust me enough?"

Kai looked up at once. He stood up from the hospital Bed and went to her but Hilary backed away from him. He took the hint and stopped walking towards her.

"Hilary..." Kai whispered, he didn't know where to start. "I've wanted to...I always wanted to...I just..I have no choice. Even Tala—"

"That's it?"Hilary asked her voice trembling.

"Hils..."

"Stop whispering my name!" she said coldly.

Kai swallowed, he wasn't expecting this. "Hilary...I was prepared to answer every question you're going to throw at me except for That one...I trust you, Okay? But—"

"You don't...You kept this from me for...God who know how many years!" Hilary said now feeling angry. Kai said nothing...

Then from the other room, Julia was already yelling... She too couldn't take the information presented at her.

"Who trusts who???" Hilary whispered then in one swift motion. She turned on her heels and strode out of the room.

"Hilary!" Kai said following her. He walked down the Hospital Hall, Hilary was ignoring him.

"Please Kai...Not now..." Hilary whispered as she turned a corner, Kai stopped following her.

Kai exhaled out and tried to gather his thought.

_Shit..._

"JULIA!" Tala yelled as Julia ran pass Kai.

_No one was happy about what's happening..._

_No one is..._

_Not even Hilary..._


End file.
